


I've Spent So Long In My Head That I Don't Always Hear My Heart

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Elijah has a habit of holding back with his relationships as it is, and Nines being fairly new to life and deviancy makes Elijah assume he needs to be even more cautious than he really ought to be. Nines calls him out on his bullshit, and they enjoy a nice lazy morning together.***This relationship dynamic is routed in an ongoing RP I've been doing with my wonderful friendMorgie. There's not enough (soft) NineSki in this world so I wanted to share this piece here too. Enjoy~***Elijah is grey aro, Nines is his first romantic partner but not his first sexual oneNines is asexual, he likes to participate in sex for the emotional connection he experiences to his partner~
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I've Spent So Long In My Head That I Don't Always Hear My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The set up for this is-  
> Post pacifist ending, Elijah gains back CyberLife and the tower.  
> Unbeknownst to himself, Nines was still in there, active and waiting for duty... 
> 
> The RP covers how Nines navigates his newfound freedom and comes to terms with his Deviancy and wants, and how Elijah comes to realise he can rely on others and let them in even though his past experiences have lead him through a lot of pain and hurt. 
> 
> Somehow they find themselves drawn together in a relationship that's good and healing for both of them.

“Good morning Elijah,” Nines whispered from behind him, he turned to face his partner and smiled, just as he had been every morning Nines had stayed over. 

"Good morning Nines," Elijah said back just as softly. 

Nines pressed forward, capturing Elijah's lips in a deep kiss, lazy and warm. Elijah melted under it, completely giving in. His body seemed to sink even further into the bed beneath him as Nines gently rolled them until he was on top. Both of Nines' forearms were braced against the mattress, either side of Elijah's head. Elijah felt so safe here, as if the rest of the world didn't exist and it was just the two of them. 

The kiss broke and all Elijah could do was smile, punch drunk on what he'd identified some time ago as pure romantic love as he gazed upon Nines' face. Nines was smiling back similarly. They observed each other quietly for a few moments before Elijah initiated another kiss, which turned into a barrage of kisses between them, Nines used precision timing to ensure Elijah had enough space to breathe in between each languid exchange. 

Here, time stopped making sense in the most delightful way, it could have been three minutes or fifteen. It was hard to tell, but best of all it didn't matter. Neither of them had anywhere to be but here, sharing this almost sickly sweet moment, like they were teenagers- although they effectively were, being each others' first romance- the main difference however was despite how eager they were there wasn't any urgency about what they were doing. Every time their lips crushed against each other it was purposeful and calculated, each kiss special in its own way, as the edges of them bleed together in their long make out. 

He hadn't really noticed it happening, but the longer this went on for the more sensitive Elijah's body became. He only realised he was panting and gasping softly when Nines pulled back slightly to look at him. 

"You look ruined Elijah," Nines teased. 

Elijah smiled sweetly up at him, unable to answer, his mind absolutely swimming in bliss. Under the canopy of Nines' body his arousal twisted. It had often done so, but he had been casting it aside, explicitly laying out to Nines that he wouldn't push their relationship in this direction unless Nines wanted to. He was more than happy with things how they were, though admittedly these exchanges were becoming more and more heated and Elijah hadn't quite brought himself up to discussing anything (once again, ignoring his feelings seemed easier).

It was clear they'd need to talk about it, and pretty soon too, but Elijah… Well. Despite all the progress he'd made he was still himself, still gripping his baggage tightly, still overcautious when it came to interpersonal relationships. 

Should he bring it up now? Was it appropriate to do so in the moment? Or let this play out as it normally did and wait until after? But then wouldn't he just start the cycle of avoidance again? 

His thought process must've shown up on his face because it was interrupted by Nines’ voice. 

"Elijah, you look like you're overthinking something," Nines said softly, "What is it?"

Elijah cast his eyes down briefly and back up again, he shook his head as if to dismiss it and tried to initiate another long kiss, but Nines pulled back further. 

"No," Nines said firmly.

Elijah shot a pained questioning look at him.

"I'm not letting you ignore it this time." 

"What?" 

"This," Nines experimentally rolled his hips, grinding up against Elijah, sending a shiver right through him.

Elijah didn't realise quite how hard he'd been the whole time until he keened and let out a low breathy, "Nines!" 

"Yes?" Nines answered, grinning, seemingly self satisfied that he'd called Elijah out.

Elijah blushed furiously as he looked up at Nines, he tried to talk but found himself somehow more incapable than before. 

"Elijah, you're clearly aroused, and you want something. Why don't you ever ask?" 

"Don't want to push," Elijah replied.

"What if I push? I was trying to mind how slow you are to come around to these things but frankly, I think I'm at my limit too. I want to experience this, with you, is that clear enough for you?" 

Elijah nodded slowly as he registered what Nines said, and the ease in which he said it.

"Yes," Elijah said, "I'm sor-" 

Elijah was cut off by Nines index finger being placed firmly against his lips, the sentence died against it. 

"Shush, no more thinking," Nines said, he dragged his finger over Elijah's lips and slowly, he traced a line over Elijah's chin and neck before placing his forearm back down and proceeded to press into another round of brilliant kisses. 

The urgency hit, Nines was more insistent and Elijah matched him, mouths clashing rather than exploring. Elijah was still shy about moving his own body but all it took was for Nines to find a rhythm, to roll his hips in a perfect grind, to finally encourage Elijah to seek friction. His hands finally found purchase, grasping the sides of Nines' torso, as he moved his own hips in in time, an upstroke against Nines' down, and it didn’t matter that they hadn’t bothered to take off their underwear— 

Fuck. It felt so good.

It had been a long time.  
Such a long fucking time. 

He'd forgotten how it felt to give in like this. How utterly and delightfully brain numbing it was to be guided by libido. 

This time though… This time felt so different. The goal here wasn't simply to get off, as it had been in the encounters he'd had before, and certainly, that had charm in itself, but... 

This. Here. Now. Between himself and Nines. 

It had its own resplendent quality. Something deeper between the two of them than just the pleasure of sex, like their hearts were connecting, or rather, the metaphysical concept of that manifested between them. Invisible but very, very real. 

Simply put. It was love. 

Elijah's body quaked when he'd realised it. Intellectually he knew he'd fallen, and he'd admitted it, and even declared it. He knew that he meant it too, that he truly loved Nines, and that Nines loved him too. But somehow the full weight of it had eluded him until this exact moment. 

He would have laughed at himself—at his own lack of emotional acuity— if he wasn't entirely enraptured by the closeness of their bodies; by each ravenous kiss they shared, by the glorious crush of their bodies against each other, by the way they seemed to slot so perfectly together. 

He peeled away from their embrace, his head fell back against the pillows as he felt his climax building. Nines pressed his forehead to Elijah's instead, refusing to let go of the closeness. 

"Elijah, I love you," Nines' voice sunk down into him. He knew it wasn't possible, but he felt as though his heart had burst open. Raw emotion exploding out of it at the same time his orgasm hit him. 

"Nines! I- Ah- I love you. Too. I-" His hips stuttered and stopped abruptly. His whole body tensed as the pleasure rolled over him, wiping his mind completely. 

When he relaxed his whole body went limp with it. Exhausted. Satisfied. Utterly spent. His eyes closed, he fell into a resting stupor, not really aware of his surroundings as he floated in feelings. 

He was vaguely aware that Nines had shifted to lie alongside him, he felt Nines hand gently cupping his face, a thumb softly smoothing across his cheek, he drifted for a while, until he finally came back into himself and opened his eyes once more. 

Nines smiled down at him, graceful, his eyes that had been designed to be cold were utterly soft as they gazed over Elijah reverently. 

They didn't speak, simultaneously they went in for one chaste kiss that seemed to seal the bond between them. 

The both pulled back smiling. Yearning, and caution and procrastination all set aside. All completely irrelevant. 

Elijah often hated that it took him so long to realise what he wanted out of his relationships, like he could've had so much and much sooner too. But this felt right. It felt so fucking right. 

"Thank you, for pushing me when I needed it," Elijah said. 

Nines laughed lightly, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me in." 

"Sorry it took so long."

"If you weren't ready now I would've waited for you, for as long as you needed. You'd be worth it too," Nines said so earnestly that Elijah felt his heart burst a second time. 

"You're so good Nines, I can't begin to fathom how lucky I am to have you. After everything I-"

"No." Nines said firmly.

"What?"

"None of your self-depreciation. Elijah, you are flawed, of course you are. I am. But we both chose to grow past that separately and now- hopefully- together. You definitely deserve me just as much as I feel I deserve you. Don't cheapen that, please." 

"I'm- I don't- I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Nines pulled him close and held onto him as he reeled, "You don't have to." 

There they melted together once more, afterglow enclosing around them as the morning light filtered in through the window and bathed them in a placid golden warmth. They lay tangled in the sheets. 

Eventually they would have to get up, but not now, and there was certainly no rush either. They had this moment and let it stretch out for as long as it reasonably could. This was now. And it was all theirs.


End file.
